


Like peas in a pod

by Lexigent



Category: Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: Sebastian and Olivia’s relationship.





	Like peas in a pod

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frausorge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/gifts).



Things hadn‘t really stopped for Sebastian or Olivia since their wedding, and that had been followed by Orsino and Viola‘s, and so with one thing and another, the actual wedding night had not happened until a week after the wedding had taken place.

Sebastian felt uncharacteristically shy about taking his clothes off for a woman. He had done so for Antonio, more than once, but Antonio had liked to look and not touch.

It was a fumble, but they were at least both equally awkward and able to laugh about the situation. If your whole marriage was conducted in haste and might turn out to be a huge mistake, Sebastian thought, you sort of had to laugh, anyway.

It could barely be called a consummation, as neither of them finished in the traditional sense, but there was a sense of relief and smiles on their faces as they finally gave it up as a bad job and started lying next to each other, skin on skin.

I‘m not my sister,“ Sebastian said, a propos of nothing.  
“I know that,“ Olivia replied.

***

Both Orsino and Olivia had originally fallen for Viola, but Sebastian found that they both warmed to him as well. Viola and him had always been able to fire quick-witted repartees at one another and at other people. Viola was the better instrumentalist, but Sebastian was the better singer and the two of them, now reunited, performed for their respective spouses of a summer‘s evening. Orsino and Olivia both clapped, while Feste the clown looked on with genuine appreciation.

***

Six months later, Sebastian found himself opposite his sister in a cafe, catching up on their respective lives. Viola had settled into a wife‘s role with remarkable ease, though Orsino also relished her more manly talents such as resourcefulness and her proclivities for costumes.  
„How is everything with you?“ she asked, and Sebastian could hear the question underneath the question. Viola, of course, was worried that it would all turn out, or had turned out, to be a mistake. She would blame herself too - minutes or years, an older sibling was an older sibling.   
„Everything‘s... fine, really,“ Sebastian heard himself saying, and found to his astonishment that it was true.


End file.
